As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Web Service Management (WSMan) protocol is used to fetch relevant data over the network from a web service server to a client. The volume of data transmitted may range from a few bytes to a few megabytes. Generally, the data is transmitted according to a protocol, such as Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP). There are mechanisms for compressing a SOAP packet before it hits the network, thereby saving network bandwidth and time, but this overall saving is not guaranteed for small amounts of data in the range of few kilobytes. For smaller data, the added compression time may actually lengthen the overall response time of the system, depending upon the network delay. Thus it may not be optimal to impose a universal or binding compression policy on all SOAP packets transmitted over a network.